marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Paibok (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 615 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears; Corrugated chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = Skrull Military training | Origin = Enhanced Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four #358 | Quotation = Paibok. First-Ranked, Primary Skrull Command. Retired. | Speaker = Paibok | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origins Paibok was born on the planet Tarnax IV, in the Tarnax System in the Andromeda Galaxy and which was part of the Skrull Empire, but has since been destroyed. Paibok was trained at the Skrull military academy, and became a Skrull espionage agent, and a captain in the Skrull armed forces. Paibok was behind the plot to replace Alicia Masters with Lyja. Fearsome Foursome When Johnny Storm went to trial for setting fire to Empire State University, he was attacked in the courtroom by Paibok and Devos. Simultaneously, Klaw attempted to have his revenge upon the Fantastic Four by manipulating Huntara into joining them. Working together they attacked the FF as the Fearsome Foursome. However the Fantastic Four were Spider-Man, Sandman, Silver Sable and Daredevil. They were winning until the Avengers arrived, so they decided to retreat through a portal opened by Huntara. Daredevil attempted to pursue, but the dimension in which he found himself confused his senses, and he had to be pulled out by Spider-Man. On Paibok's starship they planned to destroy the FF at Four Freedoms Plaza, where they lay in wait for the Fantastic Four's return. When the heroes returned, Huntara launched into battle with Psi-Lord, leading the two of them away from the others. The remaining members of the Fantastic Four were taken out by knock-out gas delivered by Devos and Paibok. The two allies then teleported their captives to Paibok's ship, so that they could turn them over to the Skrull Empire. After they had disappeared, Klaw came out of hiding, and took the unconscious body of Ms. Marvel prisoner. Paibok's triumph was short-lived, though -- once on Throneworld he discovered that Devos was a wanted criminal, a renegade with a price on his head and an entire world under his command. Devos promptly summoned his troops, took personal command of his ship and attempted to destroy Throneworld. The Empress blamed Paibok for this and repaid him by ordering his death. Seeking to redeem himself, Paibok made his way on board the ship and confronted Devos. The ship's stardrive was damaged during their confrontation and the cruiser fell into subspace -- Devos and Paibok were both believed lost along with the ship. Earthfall Paibok somehow escaped from subspace and led a contingent of Skrull forces to Earth to capture the infant Watcher, Talmadge, but was stopped by the Thing and Kree forces and arrested. While being transported to the Kyln, the prison ship crashed in Alaska where he led the surviving prisoners in enslaving the native populace to repair what could be salvaged from the prison ship to leave Earth. Drax the Destroyer, who was also on the prison ship, killed the other alien convicts and not wishing to engage in battle with Drax and wanting to get off Earth, he used a beacon he took from the corpse of a guard to hail another prison ship to collect them. Annihilation However, while imprisoned in the Kyln the Annihilation Wave broke out which destroyed the Kyln. He was captured by Annihilus' forces and enslaved with mind-control parasites. Thus he fought for Annihilus throughout the Annihilation incident. When Annihilus was defeated by Nova, the mind-control stopped having any effect and he escaped with Terrax and The Delinquent to a minor planet controlled by Randau the Space Parasite who had enslaved the native population and the crews of any ships that passed the planet. Together, they defeated Randau, whereupon Paibok (who accompanied Delinquent) and Terrax went on their separate ways. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Paibok is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. Power Skrull Engineering * Superhuman Strength: Paibok possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest Skrull. Paibok's superhuman strength is sufficient enough to lift in the 800 lbs-25 ton range. * Superhuman Speed: Paibok can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Skrull. * Superhuman Stamina: Paibok's muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal Skrulls. * Superhuman Durability: Paibok is far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal Skrulls. * Superhuman Agility: Paibok's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Skrull. * Flight: Paibok possesses the ability to fly; either by the use of shape-shifted wings or by an unknown form of self-propelled flight. * Metallic Transformation: Paibok possesses the ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an metallic-like substance. * Ice Generation: Paibok possesses the ability to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. Paibok is also able to shape the ice into certain constructs; such as pillars, or as blasts of solid ice from his hands. * Bio-Electrical Projection: Paibok possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. * Hypnotic Gaze: Paibok possesses hypnotic abilities, he requires direct-eye-contact to utilize this ability. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: Paibok is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: Paibok is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: Paibok is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced; due to his involvement in the Kree-Skrull War, fighting the Fantastic Four, and the Annihilation Wave. ** Marksmanship: Paibok is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = * Strength Level: Paibok possesses superhuman strength, sufficient strength enough to lift in the 800 lbs-25 ton range. | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Skrull Military Uniform: Paibok wears a Skrull military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull Military Transport: Paibok, will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull military. | Weapons = * Skrull Military Weaponry: Paibok, will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrullmilitary. | Notes = Legal Status Paibok is wanted by the Nova Corps for crimes against the peace and murder. The quadrant of these crimes are in the Andromeda Galaxy, Milky Way. Most likely due to his skirmishing with the Fantastic Four, and other conflicts on Earth. He was stated to be a "local" threat level. | Trivia = * Paibok claims to detest violence for the sake of violence. * Paibok has shown himself to be well mannered and polite in non-violent situations. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Cryokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:War-Skrulls Category:Electrokinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Hypnosis Category:Pilots Category:Winged Characters Category:Local Threat Level Category:Elementals